No Calor de Nevada
by dhenyfer
Summary: — Dean, nesse calor, sexo é a última coisa que se passa na minha mente.. — Mas porque? Sabe que sexo só é bom quando tem muita pele suada se esfregando uma na outra. Torna tudo mais sexy e gostoso — Dean sorri, sua voz quieta e manhosa. Sua mão sobe aos cabelos de Sam enrolando uma mecha no seu dedo indicador — Pelo menos as melhores transas que tivemos foi depois das caçadas...


_"Nunca, nunca mais vou ouvir qualquer idéia maluca que Dean sugira. Isso é definitivo"_

O Winchester mais alto remove a sua jaqueta marrom claro e a amarra na cintura. O clima está tão quente que provavelmente seria fácil assar um pernil a luz do dia. Mas o que mais eles esperavam encontrar em Nevada no verão se não o próprio inferno na terra?!

O idiota do seu irmão lhe importunou por toda a noite passada, pedindo a Sam que aceite segui-lo a caçada de um ninho de vampiros recém criados nos arredores de Nevada, até aí sem qualquer novidade, até o tão amado Baby de Dean deixa-los na mão no meio da estrada, com nada ao seu redor além de solo seco e sem vida, e cactos erguidos rindo de suas caras.

Dean tentou chamar Castiel mas o anjo não respondeu nenhuma de suas chamadas, claro que Cas não pode estar sempre a sua disposição sempre que os Winchesters se metem em problemas, mas é um pouco decepcionante saber que terão de resolver a situação do modo mais difícil.

Agora ele e seu irmão estavam caminhando pela estrada torcendo pra não terem empacado longe demais de alguma pequena cidade que lhes ajudasse com o Impala, e só aí resolverem cuidar da caçada.

— A culpa não foi minha que o Baby deu problemas, cara, eu cuido mais daquela raridade do que de mim mesmo — Nunca foram ditas palavras mais verdadeiras — Acho que deve ser o motor ou algo assim. Vou ter que dar uma varredura quando puder.

— Claro, enquanto isso morreremos fritos no meio dessa enorme frigideira. Porque eu ainda escuto você? — Sam resmoneia e cruza os braços, mas logo os descruza quando o suor invade sua pele úmida.

— Bem, eu não pus uma arma na sua cabeça e forcei você a me seguir — Dean encolhe os ombros, ponto certo pra Sam soltar um grunhido descontente dirigido ao irmão. Dean sabe exatamente como irrita-lo, e na situação em que se encontram, seu irmão não teria muita dificuldade com isso — Você veio comigo porque quis, Sasquatch.

— Você sabe que não ficaria tranquilo em deixar você cuidar de um ninho de vampiros sozinho, idiota. Além do mais você me chantageou a noite inteira pra eu vir com você. _Vamos, Sammy, vai ser legal. São só um bando de vampiros bobinhos. cuidamos deles e no fim poderemos nos divertir do nosso jeito_ — Sam afina a voz numa tentativa sarcástica de imitar a voz de Dean. O mais velho Winchester bufa e revira os olhos sem olhar pro irmão.

— Viu? Esse é o problema, você é muito mãe galinha, um vampiro estúpido não vai me matar tão fácil, e sobre a diversão, ela ainda está de pé — Dean finalmente fita Sam, correndo pra caminhar de costas na frente de Sam. Suas sobrancelhas chacoalhando e sugerindo coisas.

— Dean, nesse calor, sexo é a última coisa que se passa na minha mente.

— Mas porque? Sabe que sexo só é bom quando tem muita pele suada se esfregando uma na outra. Torna tudo mais sexy e gostoso — Dean sorri, sua voz quieta e manhosa. Sua mão sobe aos cabelos de Sam enrolando uma mecha no seu dedo indicador — Pelo menos as melhores transas que tivemos foi depois das caçadas, onde estamos sujos de sangue e gosma preta.

Sam enruga o nariz tentando mostrar seu desgosto, mesmo que as imagens que surgem na sua mente já o deixem com o mini Sam animado e pronto pra brincar.

— Isso é nojento, Dean.

— Não queira soar superior, Sam, não cola mais — Dean resmunga e volta ao lado de Sam. Suas feições se enrugam por um tempo antes dele rapidamente remover sua camisa de flanela e a camisa preta de baixo encharcada, deixando exposto seu peito brilhante de suor. Logo Dean está correndo pra frente de Sam mais uma vez, mostrando a Sam toda a excitante pele que o mais novo Winchester adora tocar demoradamente. Sam precisa se conter pra não traçar sua língua por cada delicada sarda a vista num jogo divertido de ligar os pontos — Você sabe que adora esse peito coberto de suor. É seu fetiche, Sammy-Boy.

— Dean, espero que saiba que estamos no meio da estrada — Sam repreende e logo repreende a si mesmo por não conseguir desviar o olhar daquela pele naturalmente pálida porém agora levemente bronzeada.

— Está com medo de que algum caminhoneiro passe por aqui e se sinta atraído pela minha beleza? Sabe que existem grandes chances disso acontecer, afinal sou uma peça absolutamente rara — Dean zomba rindo e Sam resmunga acelerando o passo pra passar por Dean. O irmão mais velho porém é persistente — Vamos, Sam, só preciso que você admita.

— Admita o que?

— Que sexo suado no banco de trás do Impala depois das caçadas é o seu preferido — Dean continua caminhando pra trás e Sam estende sua mão pegando-o quando Dean tropeça quase caindo literalmente de bunda no chão — Oops.

— Cristo, Dean, você é um idiota — Sam o puxa pela cintura odiando e adorando como Dean se aproveita da situação pra esfregar seu peito no peito ainda vestido de Sam. Dean sorri vendo como ele consegue mexer com Sam com imensa facilidade — Você pode tomar cuidado, por favor? Ou quer ter seu próprio recorde de se machucar antes da caçada começar?

— Ok, mamãe — Dean revira os olhos mas não se afasta do irmão, no lugar disso Dean enrola seus braços no pescoço de Sam e o beija. Os lábios de Dean estão secos pelo calor mas não menos gostosos de chupar, é incrível como o maravilhoso gosto de Dean nunca muda. É o veneno de Sam que ele adora apreciar.

Dean tem a altura ideal pra se encaixar no corpo de Sam sem nenhuma dificuldade, é como se nascessem para se encaixar. Conhecendo a sua história, isso é bem possível.

Sam deveria se sentir envergonhado de estar enfiando a língua na garganta de seu irmão no meio de uma estrada possivelmente movimentada, mas Dean sabe como queimar todos os neurônios dele com extrema facilidade. Dean com o seu jeitinho manhoso consegue derreter Sam e deixa-lo mais aberto, mais livre. Sam adora isso em seu irmão.

Sam já se sente ficando duro, a luxúria está tomando conta de todo o seu cérebro. Dean conseguiu, ele escravizou Sam, e agora Sam só vai sair dali quando não estiver mais pronto pra atacar Dean no meio da estrada escaldante.

Pra sua surpresa porém, Dean se afasta depois de alguns minutos de muita saliva trocada e línguas se contorcendo uma na outra. Dean morde o lábio inchado do beijo e pisca pra Sam antes de avançar com a camisa no ombro, seu quadril balançando levemente. Ah não. Dean não vai fazer isso com ele.

Antes que Dean possa dar um passo a mais, Sam o puxa por trás enchendo toda a nuca dele com beijos apressados. Dean ri e inclina o pescoço ficando vulnerável a Sam.

Um rosnado gutural escapa da garganta de Sam antes que ele puxe Dean pra mais perto de si, deixando assim a bunda de Dean esfregando no pau duro do irmão mais novo. Droga, ele está tão excitado que seu pênis dói e pulsa, isso o está dominando. Apenas Dean consegue deixa-lo assim com apenas um beijo.

Dean geme quando se encosta no membro duro do irmão e murmura: — Ainda estamos no meio da estrada. Quer mesmo que alguém nos veja fodendo como coelhos? Sei que ama quando os outros sabem que eu sou seu, mas seria atrevido até pra você.

— Não deveria ter balançado daquele jeito. Sabe que me deixa louco — Sam rosna na orelha de Dean e aprecia quando o mais baixo estremece em seu aperto.

— Deveria controlar mais o seu taco, cara, não pode me ter em qualquer lugar — Dean brinca olhando Sam de lado, suas costas ainda pro peito do mais novo Winchester — Eu não sou fácil como imagina.

— Não foi o que pareceu agora a pouco enquanto devorava a minha boca.

— Ah, aquilo, foi só pra ter certeza de que ainda posso deixa-lo duro mesmo quando está ranzinza como um velho rabugento — Dean alfineta e geme novamente quando Sam empurra seu pau no buraco vestido dele — E eu acho que ainda posso.

— Você quer que eu foda você aqui mesmo? Assim como estamos? — Sam sugere passeando com as suas grandes mãos na barriga suada do irmão, a pele quente sob seus dedos é excitante.

— Parece ousado. E sexy.

— Isso é pra você saber que não pode me provocar assim e ficar impune — Sam escorrega a sua mão pela barriga de Dean até tocar no cós da calça Jeans, logo retirando os botões e zíper, e descendo mais até encostar no ponto que queria. Assim que ele toca no pênis duro do irmão Dean geme, o som é maravilhoso, é uma mistura de grito suave misturado num sopro necessitado, deixando Sam cada vez mais apressado pra chegar as preliminares.

— Merda, Sammy — Dean joga a cabeça pra trás, deixando-a cair no ombro do irmão, seus dentes afundados nos lábios inferiores enquanto aprecia Sam esfregar seu membro com cuidado. Sam volta a beijar a pele do pescoço do irmão adorando ouvir os sons que Dean não para de soltar.

Sua mão acaricia o pênis com mais pressa quando sente Dean se empolgar, com certeza chegando rapidamente ao ápice. O sol está escaldante por cima de suas cabeças, a estrada a sua frente parece sem fim, não é exatamente o cenário ideal pra sexo, mas desde quando eles tiveram o luxo de escolher?

— Eu vou gozar, Sammy — Dean morde o lábio com mais força quando sente o orgasmo vindo em velocidade recorde. Uma de suas mãos está apertando o antebraço de Sam, enquanto que a outra está dobrada pra trás puxando suavemente os longos cabelos do irmão.

Assim que Dean goza seu gemido ecoa pelo ambiente imenso. Sam precisa se segurar pra não gozar também, ele quer sentir seu irmão, quer gozar dentro de Dean. Não existe jeito melhor.

Com dedos apressados Sam removem o botão implicante e desce o zíper, assim que seu pênis toca o ar quente Sam suspira. Dean ainda está encostado a ele, sua respiração errática pelo orgasmo que acabara de ter. Sam ama como Dean fica macio quando está sentindo os efeitos de um orgasmo, pode não parecer mas seu irmão é aquele tipo de cara que dorme agarrado depois do sexo.

É fofo.

Assim que Dean para de tremer em seus braços ele acena com a cabeça, seus olhos encarando a estrada felizmente deserta. Um som fino escapa de seus lábios quando Sam começa a empurrar devagar seu pênis em Dean. Dean sabe o quanto Sam está tentando ser cuidadoso, principalmente porque dessa vez seu irmão não o preparou pra isso.

Dean cai novamente em Sam quando sente se encher com o pênis grosso do irmão o acariciando por dentro. Suas paredes internas ainda pulsam do orgasmo, mas ele sabe que está pronto pra outra rodada. Ele quer fazer Sam relaxar, mesmo que eles acabem contraindo uma insolação por estarem transando as três da tarde no meio de uma estrada deserta de Nevada, enquanto o sol os frita lentamente.

Assim que Sam começa a se mover dentro de seu buraco Dean geme baixinho, a sensação nunca deixa de ser incrível, seu irmão sabe como se mover sem causar dor, apenas prazer revigorante. Sua pele antes levemente suada, está agora pingando.

Os dedos de Sam brincam com os mamilos de Dean causando deliciosas cócegas, a sensação descendo diretamente pra baixo. O mais velho Winchester volta a deitar a cabeça no ombro de Sam enquanto geme repetidamente com seu irmão o batendo por trás. Seus dedos dos pés estão se contorcendo por dentro de suas botas, seus músculos são como geleia, e Dean agradece que Sam o esteja segurando enquanto o domina.

— S-samm-y — É tudo o que Dean consegue pronunciar, na verdade é a única palavra que ronda seu cérebro. O nome de seu irmão, o cara que o está fodendo no meio de uma estrada aberta. A adrenalina torna tudo mais sexy e gostoso, Dean não quer que acabe nunca.

— Eu sei. Eu sei — Sam repete aumentando suas investidas. Sua língua lambe o pescoço de Dean, sua pele salgada não é nojenta, muito pelo contrário. Sua mão volta a agarrar o pênis do loiro, acariciando mais levemente que antes, e nisso Dean entra em loucura.

Sua língua se enrola dentro de sua boca, seu cérebro fica off-line, tudo o que Dean sente é o prazer extremo, e o corpo sólido de seu irmão por trás.

— Sa-mm... eu ... oh — Dean murmura novamente e abre a boca movendo-a como um peixe.

— Tudo bem, eu estou aqui — Sam sussurra.

Oh droga, ele ama Sam, ama tanto que mal pode dizer isso em palavras pois seria patético, mas ele ama esse cara com toda a sua alma. E não porque Sam teve coragem de fode-lo ali mesmo e tira-lo de sua frustração sexual, mas sim pelo carinho com que Sam proporcionou isso, murmurando palavras suaves em seu ouvido, acariciando a sua pele como se ele fosse feito de vidro, o tratando como a pessoa mais preciosa do mundo pra ele.

Dean não existiria sem Sam. E ele ama essa realidade.

Ambos gozam ao mesmo tempo, sentindo o prazer tomar conta de seus ossos como o orgasmo os desestabilizando. É incrível sua sincronia até mesmo com o sexo. Malditos irmãos ligados a alma.

Dean sorri, suas mãos brincando com as de Sam, seu pênis agora amolecido na sua calça. Sam beija seu ouvido e por trás, Dean apenas aproveita.

Seu coração quase pula quando vê algo a sua frente, seu olhos regalados quando ele se apressa a dizer:

— Sam, Sam, tem um carro se aproximando.

Ele ainda surgia no horizonte, mas o cara no carro com certeza os viu parados na estrada. Felizmente era longe demais para perceber seus pênis voando ao vento. Sam e Dean rapidamente fecham as suas calças e se afastam pra não mostrar suspeitas.

O carro se aproxima e para ao lado deles. Um homem de pelo menos 45 anos está sentado dentro, com um cigarro entre os dedos fora da janela, um chapéu velho na cabeça, e um olhar estranho em suas esferas castanhas.

— Estão precisando de carona, meninos? — O homem questiona, e Sam sente seu sangue ferver quando percebe o cara encarando Dean profundamente, mais precisamente o peito ainda nu de seu irmão.

Dean ofega quando Sam o empurra pra trás, ficando de frente por irmão e encarando o homem estreitamente.

— Não, estamos bem, obrigado.

Dean franze a testa confuso enquanto encara o irmão e o homem, cujo encolhe os ombros e vai embora dentro de sua caminhonete velha.

— O que diabos, cara? Precisávamos da carona — Dean resmunga ao mesmo tempo em que Sam agarra a camisa de Dean e estica pra ele — O que...?

— Você tem razão, eu amo o seu peito suado assim, mas apenas eu posso admira-lo.

Sam diz e passa por Dean, cujo fecha a boca mas não esconde o sorriso.


End file.
